Sword Art Online: Realm of Ragnarok
by The Gungan
Summary: this story takes place after Gun Gale Online. its in the perspective of my O.C. so hold on to your hats, cause this ones a doosy.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online: Realm of Ragnarok

Hey readers, The Gungan here. First of all, calling myself The Gungan is a new thing. Second of all, welcome. If your new to my work, then I say welcome to you. As you can see from the title, this is a Sword Art Online FanFiction, told in the perspective of my O.C. And remember, you don't need to know crud about writing to know how to write, you just need to know how to fuel a jet ski using gravy and a firecracker. Anyway, without farther ado, I give you Sword Art Online: Realm of Ragnarok. Enjoy.

Prologue

(Warning: REALLY long, due to needing to recap on season one, while throwing my two O.C. characters into it. I know season two isn't out in English yet, but this takes place afterwards, so I it's ok, plus, season two is mentioned.)

My name is Blake Terrari. My sister Solaris and I are orphans living in a house that's being paid for by our best friend Kazutos aunt/mom. We are obsessed with VRMMORPGs. So of course when we were asked to beta test Sword Art Online, we were stoked. We had never seen anything like it.

That beta test was where we met our friend Kirito, who ended up being Kazuto. Together, the three of us cleared floor after floor, until reaching the end of the beta test, which was Floor 54 for us.

Even in the real world, we called each other our Avatar names for fun, mine being Kagero, and my sisters being Kyumi. We had great fun doing it.

That was until SAO was officially released. The game we knew and loved had become a death trap, and we weren't ok with it. Together my sister and I made it into the ranks of the Knights of the Blood Oath guild, where we met Asuna, the second in command, and Kiritos love interest, of which I could tell, due to her reaction every time I said his name.

We rose in the ranks over time, even working with Kirito on occasion. That was until the fight with The Gleam Eyes. Kyumi, whom I personally will call Sissy from here on unless talking to someone, and I had just arrived at the boss door in time to see Kirito activate the same sword skill I had been blessed with, the Dual Blade skill. I saw all his flips, his attacks, it made me pull out my Mythril Long-Swords, Balance and Eternity. I ran forward, only to be stopped by Asuna.

I reluctantly watched him fight. I watched him get beaten around the room by The Gleam Eyes. I almost couldn't stand it, until I saw it explode. I then saw Kirito faint. I couldn't believe my eyes. Asuna ran past me and cradled him, healing him. I had never seen this reaction from her when I talked about him at the guild. I knew she cared about him.

Then there was his duel with Heathcliff. She worried so much about him fighting, and personally, I couldn't blame her. I had seen Heathcliff in battle before. I had never seen his HP reach below yellow. As the duel raged on, I pulled Asuna aside and told her what I knew about Kirito, and to not give up on him. I knew he needed her in his life, and I told her that. I said to never give up on him, cause if she did, she'd answer to me, regardless of her rank in the guild.

I remember when I first saw him in the white jacket. It wasn't him to be honest, but it looked ok. I remember how frantic Asuna was when she was told that Kirito was going training with Godfree and Kuradeel. I remember her face, when they stopped moving on her map. I remember how scared she was when Godfree vanished off the map.

She moved with such speed that day, that I could've sworn her speed stat was at its peak, of which it was three quarters of the way there to start with. I followed her on Sissys map, until she stopped moving. Sissy and I ran as fast as our speed stats would allow.

Upon reaching the canyon, I grabbed a leather bound rod from over my shoulder, hit a button, and my Crystallite Great-Sword, Goliath appeared in my hand. We ran until we saw Kirito jump in front of Kuradeels sword, thus losing his hand. I watched as He stabbed Kuradeel with a flaming hand, killing him instantly. I watched Asuna kneel behind Kirito, crying. I looked at Sissy, who smiled as Kirito kissed Asuna.

I told Sissy that we had to head to Asunas pad in Selmburg. I had a feeling something was gonna happen, which it did. We hid outside the window, and watched as they ate. We heard every word they said to each other. Then my jaw dropped. Asuna began to undress.

I sent Kirito a message, which apparently didn't get to him, cause he was studdering, and fumbling his words. It was then that I watched Asuna beat the crap out of him. I couldn't help but laugh.

We then moved to the bedroom window, where we saw them talking. We then heard the words I hoped Kirito would say. He had proposed to Asuna right then and there. When she agreed, we burst through the window, and congratulated them both. We both got smacked around by both Kirito and Asuna, then got thrown out of the house.

I remember Yui as well. That girl they had adopted, that had ended up being a piece of the game. I remember how cute and adorable she was. I remember how Sissy and I would play around with her.

Then there was that day. When they came back from saving Thinker, I knew something was up, cause Yui wasn't with them. I made Kirito tell me what had happened to her. I couldn't believe it. Kirito was like the brother I never had. We considered each other family, which would've made Yui my niece. I couldn't believe that the Cardinal Program would delete such a sweet little girl, their little Yui, gone in an instant. I flipped. To think that Akihiko Kayaba could be so cruel, it made me sick.

Then came the fight with The Skull Reaper. It had five health bars, and speed like you wouldn't believe. We lost fourteen people in that fight. Heathcliff lead Kirito, Asuna, Agil, Klein, Sissy, Myself, and maybe thirty four others into battle with this over powered beast.

Upon its defeat, Kirito revealed that Heathcliff was actually Akihiko Kayaba. He was then challenged by Kayaba to a duel to end the game. Everyone was paralyzed except for Kirito. They fought furiously. During their fight, I had enough time to use an antidote Crystal on myself. Then Kiritos Dark Repulser sword shattered.

I quickly used an antidote Crystal on Asuna who, before i could stop her, ran between Kayabas sword, and Kirito, taking the hit, and dying. Kirito was then stabbed by Kayaba, thus being killed. But Asunas sacrifice gave him the determination he needed to kill Kayaba and end the game. Over six thousand people logged out that day, including Kazuto.

All three of us woke up in the same hospital room. We then went on a search for Asuna, whom we had found in the hospital, still, not awake.

This all leads to our adventures in ALfheim Online. You see, Kazuto visited Asuna every day. We, his sister Suguho included, were worried about him. He went home crying after meeting Asunas arranged fiancée, Nobuyuki Sugou. He told him to never come back. He stopped by my house before heading home. he told me everything that happened.

I ran to the hospital as fast as physically possible. I confronted Sugou in the main lobby when he was leaving, then got punched in the gut by him. I sauntered home. About halfway their, Kazuto texted me. we learned something that would send us into another game.

Asuna hadn't woken up because she was rumoured to be held at the top of what is known as The World Tree in ALfheim Online. Sissy and I immediately entered the game using our outdated NerveGears. We had decided beforehand that we would both be Spriggans.

Upon entering, we learned that I couldn't use Dual Blades as a sword skill, due to it not being in ALO. I still stuck with the two long-swords, and the one great-sword, only this time my great-sword collapsed into the handle, then slides into a holster on my left forearm. My long-swords were in their sheaths, which were strapped to my back.

Sissy stuck with her long-sword, which was hung at her side, and a wooden staff that gets strapped to her back. We both had the typical black Spriggan hair, hers went to her waist, which she tied up with a piece of leather. Mine on the other hand went to my ankles. I'm not quite sure why, but who cares. I had it braided so that it went to my mid-back.

From that point on, we searched for ways in to The World Tree without dying. Of course we hadn't found any. I sent everything we found to Kirito via message. We didn't really do much since then. Once Kirito had defeated Sugou, he messaged me. The message read:

"Hey Kagero,

We did it! I just logged Asuna out of the game!  
It was Sugou, he had her captured in the game,  
Trying to make her his bride! Grab Kyumi, and meet  
us at the hospital! It's time to meet her, for real this time!

Kirito"

We logged out faster then ever. Running to the hospital, we saw Sugou in the parking lot. He looked terrible, and was trembling, a knife on the ground next to him., as well as a puddle of blood. We didn't care about him or the blood, and ran inside. Once we got to the twelfth floor, we found that Asunas door was open. Walking in, we saw Kazuto and Asuna kissing. Kazuto had a slash on his face and one on his arm. Now I knew where the blood came from.

We stood there for a good five minutes before Asuna noticed us. We introduced ourselves and congratulated her on her return to the real world.

This lead to school. We were in a high school for SAO survivors with Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko(Silica), and Rika(Lisbeth). I remember looking out the cafeteria window that day, seeing Kazuto and Asuna snuggling on the bench. I remember Rika flipping out about it at the window next to me. Sissy walked up to me with a rice ball in each hand. Handing me one, she said, "they are so cute together, aren't they?"

Looking out at them, I knew they were perfect for each other, considering the fact that Kazuto risked his life to save her. "Yeah, they are."

We went to the party held by Andrew(Agil). Everyone was there: Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, Sissy, Myself, Sugu(Leafa), Ryoutarou(Klein), and Thinker.

A year later, Gun Gale Online became a big deal. Sissy and I didn't play this one though, but trust me, it was all guns and stuff, which was the reason I didn't play. The only way I could have a sword was a photon sword, which was based on a weapon from one of my favorite movies, of which I won't get into detail about.

Two years later, another game was released, one that was the hardest we've ever been in. it was called...

(Insert dramatic Japanese intro theme here)

(Insert awesome Japanese intro here)

Sword Art Online: Realm of Ragnarok

(Continue awesome Japanese intro)

(Insert Japanese intro credits here)

Authors Notes:

So guys, there's my prologue for Sword Art Online: Realm of Ragnarok. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review, rate, all that other stuff. PM me suggestions for other VRMMORPGs you think I should send them into. And remember, you don't need to know crud about writing to know how to write. You just need to know how to pickle a car using a pack of bacon and a cup.


	2. Chapter 1-Two Years Later

Chapter 1: Two Tears Later

Sup Y'all. The Gungan here with a new chapter. This is the raw story fres of the brain. This is the story before I get it to an editor. I will be reposting the entire story in full when its edited completely. Anywho, I'm excited for this story. I hope it reaches the hype i think it deserves, and im sure it will get the hype it deserves wen its edited. Anyway. On with the show.

Two years have passed since the events of GGO. Sissy and I are nineteen now. A lot has changed since SAO, and ALO, between you and me. After the events of GGO, Kazuto proposed to Asuna. And we all know what her answer was. They're married now, and living together. They still go into ALO to live sometimes. Yui is now a reality, due to Kazutos ideas, his connections with people, and my skills in computer programming. We were able to use both of their DNA and make a ten year old girl that looked identical to Yui, then we used electro core processing, combined with electro therapy to send Yuis data from ALO into the girls brain, making her into a living breathing Girl by the name of Yui Kirigaya. She's living happily with her parents, using an AmuSphere to visit ALO with them.

Sissy and I have been legally adopted by Kazutos aunt, so technically were cousins, but since we already considered each other brothers and sister, we were ok with making Kazuto our older brother by a month, instead of our cousin. Yui loved having an aunt and uncle she could mess around with. Asuna liked having a girl other then Sugu around all the time.

I've been back to ALO a week ago. When I was there, there was movement in the Salamander territory. I of course took care of it, with Alicia and Sakuyas help.

There are times I'll look in the sky in the real world, and think I see New Aincrad, when it's just a cloud. Shows how much time we spent in SAO and ALO. it's funny. Sometimes I'll close my eyes, and I'll see parts of my experiences in SAO. I'll then open them, and I'll be crying. I can't begin to count the amount of times I've woken up in the middle of the night, to find Sissy kneeling by the side of my bed, holding my hand. I can't begin to count the amount of times she's reassured me that it'll all be ok.

Lately I've been looking into a new game, but I'm not sure ill like it. Realm of Ragnarok Online is a VRMMORPG which uses gun, melee and magic mechanics, as well as the respawn, level up, and skill based mechanics. It sounds interesting, but I'm waiting to suggest that we start it together as a massive party.

Yui is being home schooled, being taught by all of our friends and myself. The courses she's taking are really cool, and she's really into it. Rika teaches her wood and metal craft, Andrew is Math and History, Asuna has cooking taken care of, I teach computer tech, Sugu teaches Kendo, which Kazuto used to his advantage while teaching Self Defence, Ryoutarou teaches language Arts, Keiko teaches health, and Sissy teaches her phys ed. She loves learning from us all. Personally I think shed drive the teachers at any school insane.

Then it happened. We were all at Kazuto and Asunas house when Kazuto came home from getting groceries. He stormed in, set the groceries down, and went out back. I snuck outside, and saw him swinging a sword that looked identical to Elucidator. Then I remembered that it was Elucidator. I had forgotten how we used electro core processing to bring it into reality, as well as Lambent Light, Asunas Rapier.

"What's wrong Kazuto?"

"I'm being asked to go into another game! Realm of Ragnarok Online!"

I was shocked. I had planned to mention it that night to everyone.

"Kirito, follow me."

Kazuto, confused from when I called him his avatar name, followed me into the living room, where everyone waited for us.

"Were going into Realm of Ragnarok Online. Kazuto was asked to go in, so as a family, were all going into this game, and as a guild we make for ourselves, were gonna finish what Kazuto was asked to do. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Were with you Blake. And we want you to lead us."

"But Kazuto..."

"No buts."

I looked at everyone's smiling faces.

"Ok, this game has seven races to choose from. They're Elf, Human, Orc, Vampire, Faerie, Seraph, and Demon. I would suggest mixing the races. I intend to be an Elf. I don't know about you guys."

Sissy chose Elf, Andrew chose Orc, Kazuto chose Vampire, Asuna and Sugu chose Faerie, Yui chose Seraph, Ryoutarou chose Demon and the rest chose Human.

"Ok, let's get a hospital room put aside for us, so that were safe and together. This game uses the respawn mechanic from ALO, so we don't have to worry about real world deaths. I'll call ahead to the hospital, everyone else, head home and get your NerveGears and AmuSpheres, then head to Tokyo General."

Everyone left. I dialled the number into my phone, then rose it to my ear.

"Hello, Tokyo General Hospital, Dr. Hasuna speaking."

"Hi Dr. Hasuna, it's Blake Terrari. Remember me?"

"Of course. I was your doctor during the SAO incident. How can I help you?"

"My family was asked to go into Realm of Ragnarok Online. We were wondering if you could hold a massive room for us all, and monitor us while were in the game."

"I'll help you Kagero, cause you helped Kirito get my son out of SAO."

"You used our avatar names. Why?"

"Cause that's who you are. You're Kagero the Dragon Blader. You're skills are as high as Kirito the Twin Blade Swordsman, if not higher. Kagero is who you are Blake. I'll watch over you guys while you're in there. I'll shut down the entire SAO ward for you if I have to."

"Thanks Doc! Expect us within the hour."

"I'll be waiting."

I hung up the phone, then ran home. When I got there, I found a note on the table. It read:

"Blakey,

Kazuto, Asuna, Sugu, Yui and I are already on our way.  
I said to wait, but they said that you said to meet you there.  
I hope you don't have to save me too badly this time.  
Well be in the main lobby.

Sissy"

I put the note on the table, then ran to my room. Upon getting there, I found another note on my desk. It read:

"Blakey,

I packed your NerveGear in my bag.  
I hope that's not an inconvenience.

Sissy"

I smiled. She was always looking out for me. And I thought that it was the big brothers job to protect his younger sister. Man, now Kazuto knows how it feels, having Sugu to look after, as well as Yui. I jumped on my bike, and pedalled to Tokyo General. The last time I'd been there was during GGO, in the hospital room with Asuna, Yui, and Kazuto.

Upon arriving, I had something hit my arm. I looked down, and saw a nail sticking out of it. I looked around, but saw no one around. Pulling it out, I ran into the hospital. I was greeted by my family's smiling faces. We waited in the lobby for Dr. Hasuna to get us. That was when...

"Blakey, what happened to your arm? It looks like you cut it on something!"

Looking at it, I could see a large red patch on my sleeve. My blood must've run into it.

"Someone shot an nail at me."

At that moment, Dr. Hasuna and Dr. Kirera, Kazutos doctor from the SAO incident, arrived to take us to the SAO ward. We all laid down in hospital beds, and put on our NerveGears and AmuSpheres.

"Once we get in the game, we need to group up in the center of Basia City, the starting city of the game. Also, we don't need to worry about natural weaknesses, like sunlight. Kazutos Vampire character is immune to it thanks to a special skill given to Vampires, known as Repel Helios."

I closed my eyes and we all yelled.

"LINK START!"

I was met with the race select screen. I chose Elf. I was then taken to Basia City. I looked myself over. My hair was a red color and reached down to my ankles...again. My starting outfit was a black shirt under a red leather jacket, with black pants, boots and gloves. I felt my ears to find that they were pointy, just like an Elf.

Opening my inventory, I found two MP86 5.7mm Semi-Automatic Handguns with extended clips, two iron Long-Swords, and my Great-Sword, Drakon Flame from ALO. After equipping everything, and tying back my ridiculously long hair, I ran for the center of the city.

Authors Notes:

For the record, the nail in my arm was there for absolutely no reason what so ever. I felt like I needed to put some sort of attack early in. Rate, review, all that stuff. And remember, you don't need to know crud about writing to know how to write. You just need to know how to make a hammer out of a toilet paper tube and a bag of jelly beans. 


End file.
